Iron Dome
Il sistema Iron Dome (in ebraico: כיפת ברזל, kipat barzel) è un sistema d'arma mobile (radar EL/M-2084 MMR della Elta e missili Tamir della RAFAEL) per la difesa antimissile sviluppato dalla RAFAEL , progettato per la difesa del punto e di piccole città, in grado di intercettare razzi a media velocità e proietti di artiglieria (viene citato il calibro da 155 mm, ma probabilmente sarà efficace contro i S-23 (da 180 mm) con traiettoria balistica. Il sistema è stato pensato come contromisura difensiva per la minaccia dei razzi BM-21 Grad e Katjuša contro le popolazioni di Israele vicine ai confini, ed è stato dichiarato operativo nel marzo 2011.IDF decides to store, not deploy, Iron Dome system, Jerusalem Post 08-11-2010 Viene presentato come capace di intercettare minacce a corto raggio, fino alla distanza di 40 km in tutte le situazioni meteo. Antefatto Durante la seconda guerra del Libano (2006), gli Hezbollah libanesi spararono circa 4.000 razzi (per lo più razzi Katjuša) che colpirono il nord di Israele, includendo il porto di Haifa, uccidendo 44 civili (anche arabo-israeliani) forzando all'evacuazione di 250.000 persone, mentre circa 1.000.000 cittadini israeliani erano confinati dentro o vicino a rifugi anti-bomba durante il conflitto. Nel sud di Israele, in un lungo stillicidio tra il 2000 e il 2008, i miliziani di Hamas lanciarono più di 4.000 razzi e spararono 4.000 colpi di mortaio dalla Striscia di Gaza. La maggior parte erano rudimentali razzi Qassam, ma da qualche anno Hamas possiede missili Grad da 122 mm che vennero contrabbandati dal Sinai. Circa 1.000.000 di israeliani del sud si trovano nel raggio di questi razzi, fatto che pone una minaccia seria ai civili che si trovano in luoghi all'aperto. Il 17 novembre del 2010, in un'intervista con il vice-presidente della RAFAEL Industries Vice President Mr. Lova Drori venne confermata l'offerta del sistema Iron Dome alle forze armate dell'India.Rafael Confirms Offer of Iron Dome, David's Sling to Indian Armed Forces | India Defence Specifiche Il sistema è stato progettato per contrastare i razzi balistici a corto raggio e i proietti d'artiglieria da 155mm con una gittata di circa 30–70 km. Secondo la RAFAEL, L'Iron Dome può operare di giorno e di notte, sotto condizioni meteo avverse, ed è in grado di rispondere a molteplici minacce simultaneamente. L' Iron Dome ha tre componenti centrali: * Il radar EL/M-2084 Multi-Mission Radar per il rilevamento e inseguimento: costruito dalla ditta israliana Elta. * Il sistema di gestione della battaglia "Battle Management & Weapon Control" (BMC): costruito dalla israeliana mPrest Systems. * "Missile Firing Unit": Dispositivi mobili a rimorchio (ma anche simile a un container) che può contenere 20 missili Tamir, l'intercettore vero e proprio, con sensori elettro-ottici, che sterza grazie a 8 pinne. Il radar del sistema identifica il lancio del razzo, calcola la traiettoria, trasferisce quest'informazione al centro di controllo, dove in seguito utilizza quest'informazione per determinare il luogo d'impatto previsto. Se il proiettile costituisce davvero una minaccia, il sistema spara un missile intercettore per provocare la detonazione del missile lontano dall'area d'impatto. Test * Luglio del 2009: il sistema Iron Dome intercetta con successo un buon numero di razzi che simulano le traiettorie dei missili Qassam e Katjuša in un test del Ministero della Difesa. *Gennaio 2010: l'Iron Dome avrebbe intercettato con successo un barrage di molteplici missili con traiettorie simili a quelli dei Qassam e dei Katyusha. Il direttore generale del Ministero della Difesa Pinhas Buchris dichiarò che il sistema avrebbe "trasformato" la sicurezza per i residenti nelle aree di confine settentrionali e meridionali di Israele. *Luglio 2010: Il sistema avrebbe intercettato con successo molteplici barrage di razzi che mimavano Qassam e Katyushas. Durante le prove, l'Iron Dome avrebbe determinato con successo quali erano i razzi diretti verso luoghi abitati e quali stavano dirigendosi verso campi aperti. Il sistema non sparò ai missili che non rappresentavano una minaccia.Katz, Yaakov, "Iron Dome Successfully Intercepts Kassam, Katyusha Barrages", Jerusalem Post, July 15, 2010, p. 2.Youtube: barrage-test del sistema Iron Dome *Marzo 2011: Dispiegamento iniziale, l'Iron Dome viene dichiarato operativo dalle IDF, e il ministro della difesa Ehud Barak autorizza il dispiegamento. Finanziamento Il 20 maggio del 2010 la Camera dei Rappresentanti U.S.A. (dopo insistenti pressioni del presidente Barack Obama, che riferiva di come la mancanza di finanziamenti avesse provocato gravi rallentamenti al programma ) approvava un finanziamento di 205 milioni di dollari per lo sviluppo del sistema Iron Dome. Questa decisione venne presa con una votazione quasi unanime 410-4. Il progetto di legge si chiama United States-Israel Missile Defense Cooperation and Support Act (H.R. 5327), ed era sponsorizzato dal delegato Glenn C. Nye dello stato della Virginia. Il 9 maggio del 2011, il giornale Haaretz pubblicava che il direttore generale generale Udi Shani aveva affermato che Israele aveva piani per investire circa 1 miliardo di dollari negli anni a venire per lo sviluppo e produzione delle batterie Iron Dome. }} Dispiegamento Il 19 luglio del 2010, il Ministero della Difesa di Israele annunciava che il sistema sarebbe stato operativo in novembre. All'inizio il sistema sarebbe stato posto nei pressi di a Sderot, vicino alla Striscia di Gaza.Associated Press, "Israel: Anti-Rocket System Is Ready For Deployment", New York Times, 20 luglio 2010. Commercializzazione all'estero Secondo il Jerusalem Post, il Ministero della Difesa israeliano "è in conversazione con un certo numero di paesi europei riguardo la vendita del sistema di difesa Iron Dome" per proteggere le forze NATO dispiegate in Afghanistan e in Iraq.NATO forces interested in Iron Dome - JPost - Israel Utilizzo in battaglia *Fine ottobre 2011: Durante un attacco reale con missili Kassam e Grad lanciati dalla Striscia di Gaza, vengono abbattuti soltanto due missili lanciati dai terroristi di Hamas, anche se uno di questi colpisce un parcheggio, provocando un incendio di automobili. Si registrò un morto Israeli killed as a result of rocket barrage on southern Israel (29-10-2011) e alcuni feriti israeliani, e le popolazioni israeliana di Ashdod, Ashkelon, Beersheva e Sderot, molto intimorite, rimasero nei rifugi, interrompendo le attività lavorative e scolastiche, sfidando così l'esortazione della IDF per il ritorno alla normalità. Una batteria di "Iron Dome" è stata dispiegata nella "città della scienza" Rehovot.Gaza militants renew rocket fire at Be'er Sheva, Sderot Iron Dome intercepts two rockets fired at southern Israel; other rockets explode in open areas; classes canceled in Be'er Sheva, Ashdod, and Ashkelon.DEBKA: Missile-battered Israeli towns in first civilian mutiny against IDF Critiche Il sistema Iron Dome è stato criticato per i suoi costi proibitivi. Si stima che il missile intercettore Tamir costi 35.000–$50.000 dollari, mentre un razzo Qassam artigianale (e notevolmente meno efficiente) non costi più di 800 dollari. La RAFAEL ha risposto che il problema dei costi è esagerato dal momento che il radar dell'Iron Dome determinerà quali razzi possono colpire un centro abitato e dunque procedere a intercettare soltanto quelli pericolosi. Più recentemente l'analista militare prof. Reuven Pedatzur (dell'Università di Tel Aviv) ha affermato che la presentazione dell'Iron Dome in modalità anti-Qassam: }} In un articolo del quotidiano israeliano Haaretz (Dic. 2011) si afferma che l'installazione di una quantità sufficiente di missili "Iron Dome", in grado di difendere soltanto la parte settentrionale di Israele dai razzi di Hezbollah, potrebbe portare alla bancarotta della nazione.Iron Dome's fatal flaw is that could bankrupt Israel Note Voci correlate * Arrow (missile) Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * RAFAEL: Official Iron Dome brochure * HAARETZ: Nel marzo 2012, apparentemente il sistema Iron Dome è riuscito ad abbattere 25 missili Grad lanciati da Gaza su 27 sottoposti ad intercettazione. * Images from testing Nir Dvori, video news story, prime time news on Israeli Channel 2, 11 January 2010. * Iron Dome News Updates * Commento di Donniel Hartman alla situazione psicologica che comporta stare sotto una pioggia di missili Fonti * Video sull'Iron Dome Categoria:Difesa antimissile Categoria:Forze armate israeliane